Les contes de Bidule le Barde
by Aelly
Summary: Approchez petits et grands ... non en fait que les grands ! Petit recueil de OS, plus ou moins épicés, toujours du happy end. Couples divers et variés, venez proposer vos idées. Cette semaine : Draco rencontre Blaise (ou l'inverse ?)


Bonjour à tous, voici donc mon premier OS sur ce compte, ici ce sera donc un recueil de OS (ou TS c'est selon) qui me viendront à l'esprit. Tous les couples possibles, tous les ratings possibles, mais en général du happy end.

Si vous avez des idées, des couples inhabituels (ou habituels) que vous souhaitez lire, proposez donc : )

Couple : Draco Malfoy / Blaise Zabini

Rating : M

Longueur : 2 500 mots

**/!\ ATTENTION : ce OS met en scène une relation sexuelle entre hommes, si vous n'aimez pas ce genre, ou si vous êtes un enfant innocent et pur, passez votre chemin ****/!\ **

* * *

Je ne sais pas si vous avez remarqué, moi oui, mais le dimanche soir est rarement une soirée très animée. Si ce calme presque pesant était présent chez les Moldus, il en était de même chez les sorciers.

Ce soir de novembre, tous les étudiants semblaient alourdis par une paresse commune, peu importe la maison, le calme régnait dans le château. Cette accalmie générale donnait d'ailleurs chez certains des introspections intérieures très poussées, avec l'émergence de questions existentielles profondes.

« Blaise … »

« Hm… »

« Blaise … »

« Hm … »

« BLAISE ! »

« Merde Draco ! Pas la peine de gueuler ! » geignit le serpentard en enfonçant sa tête dans son oreiller.

« Tu pourrais répondre quand je t'appelle ! C'est une règle de politesse élémentaire et je pense que tu devrais …. »

« Draco, si tu m'as réveillé simplement pour me donner un cours d'étiquette, tu peux te la carrer où je pense ton étiquette. » menaca l'adolescent en jetant un regard aussi noir que sa peau à son condisciple.

« C'est juste que … je me demandais … » le Prince des Serpentards se passa une main nerveuse dans ses courts cheveux blonds, ce qui indiqua alors à Blaise à quel point son meilleur ami était perturbé.

« Accouche Draco, j'ai pas toute la nuit. »

Assis en tailleur sur son matelas, l'héritier Malfoy joua timidement avec le velours de son rideau, sans oser regarder son ami dans les yeux.

« Et bien je me suis demandé, c'est comment d'embrasser un mec ? »

Blaise se redressa d'un seul coup, se cognant d'ailleurs le front contre la tringle de son propre rideau.

« Aïe ! Merde ! Purée ça va pas de me poser des questions comme ça ? Qu'est ce qui te prend tout à coup ! »

« Oh tu fais chier, laisse tomber ! » marmonna Draco en se rallongeant sur son lit, la tête fixant inlassablement le mur.

« Oh boude pas vieux ! Allez raconte à tonton Blaise ce qui se trame dans ta caboche d'aristocrate. »

« Blaise, abruti, t'es aussi aristocrate que moi … Et dit pas 'tonton blaise' ça fait vieux pervers. » répondit le blond en sentant un rictus d'amusement animer ses lèvres.

Blaise se senti obligé d'acquiescer, bien que son meilleur ami ne puisse pas le voir. Enfin, après un temps de silence, Draco se rallongea sur le dos, les mains croisées derrière la tête.

« C'est que … tu vois j'ai vu par hasard Finnigan et l'un des jumeaux Weasley s'embrasser et … visiblement ça plaisait beaucoup à Finnigan si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Du coup je me suis dit … que … enfin tu vois quoi. » le flegme habituel de Malfoy l'avait déserté et Blaise ne pu s'empêcher de trouver ça mignon. Un doute le prit cependant, pouvait-il profiter de la situation ? Draco le laisserait il lui faire tout ce que Blaise avait en tête ?

Prenant son courage à deux mains, Blaise déglutit difficilement avant de venir s'asseoir au pied du lit voisin, à quelques centimètres des pieds de son ami. Même ses chaussettes sont classes … pensa-t-il en étouffant un rire nerveux.

« Tu sais Draco, si tu veux tellement savoir, tu devrais essayer. » Attention, souffla Blaise pour lui-même, explosion dans 3 …. 2…. 1 ….bim

« QUOI ! MAIS T'ES MALADE ! » hurla le sorcier en se redressant sur son séant.

« Bha une simple explication ça va pas t'aider ! Je suis juste pragmatique ! Si je t'explique ce que j'ai pu ressentir ça ne t'avancera à rien, tu ne sauras ce que ça fait que si tu essayes. » Blaise se félicita, à l'instant, de maîtriser l'art de la dissimulation faciale. Rien dans son expression ne pouvait laisser deviner qu'il ne rêvait que d'une chose : goûter aux lèvres masculines de son vis-à-vis.

La réflexion se joua un instant dans les prunelles grises du blond qui finit par hocher lentement la tête, comme goûtant encore les fruits de sa réflexion.

« Tu n'as pas tort, c'est censé comme raisonnement. Dans ce cas, Blaise je t'ordonne de m'embrasser ! »

Ce n'était pas franchement la réaction que Blaise attendait mais il n'allait pas cracher sur une opportunité pareille !

« Qu'une chose soit bien claire Draco, tu ne m'ordonnes rien du tout. » grinça t il tout de même, pour la forme.

Le sorcier haussa les épaules et se remit en tailleur pour permettre à l'étranger de se rapprocher.

Pour tout dire, Blaise Zabini se sentait franchement ridicule. Ils étaient là, assis en tailleur l'un devant l'autre et avaient l'air de deux parfaits idiots, à attendre que l'un fasse le premier mouvement.

C'est Draco qui, involontairement, déclencha les hostilités en osant passer sa langue sur sa lèvre inférieure, la rendant rose et humide. Ceci réveilla l'instinct chasseur de Blaise qui n'eut qu'à se pencher pour cueillir la bouche de son ami.

Ce fut d'abord un contact agressif, provoquant un mouvement de recul chez Draco. Celui-ci n'alla pourtant pas bien loin, son camarade s'empressant de combler la distance entre eux. Comprenant tout de même le message, Blaise adoucit son assaut. Ses lèvres goûtèrent presque tendrement celles de son condisciple, aspirant doucement la partie inférieure. Un petit soupir surprit échappa au blond qui tendit alors timidement sa langue contre la bouche de son ami. Après tout ce n'était qu'une expérience…

Le jeune homme à la peau foncée ouvrit la bouche et accueillit avec effusion la langue intruse, la caressant de la sienne. Draco ne savait plus trop où il en était, c'était chaud … humide … et bien que ça le tuait de l'avouer il ne voulait que se fondre contre le corps plus grand et plus musclé de son colocataire.

Blaise perdit patience et attira rageusement Draco sur ses genoux, et étouffa la moindre plainte sous un baiser fougueux. Il n'embrassait plus, il dévorait. C'est sans honte aucune qu'il sentit une partie de son anatomie se réveiller lentement mais sûrement. Il geignit presque contre son partenaire quand il sentit les doigts fins de Malfoy se perdre dans ses cheveux sombres. En réponse à cette caresse inattendue, il passa ses mains chaudes sous le chandail vert aux couleurs de leur maison, caressant les flancs parfaits de l'attrapeur.

Un gémissement … Blaise en était sûr ! Alors que le baiser s'éternisait et que les respirations se faisaient plus haletantes, il frôla la légère pilosité qui descendait du nombril jusque sous le pantalon de toile réglementaire. Le ventre de Draco se contracta et il détacha, avec réticence, sa bouche de son occupation.

« Tu fais quoi ? » souffla-t-il, les joues rouges.

« Là ? Et bien je te montre comment c'est …. Entre mecs. » Ronronna Blaise en grattant de l'ongle le pourtour du nombril. Le sorcier se cambra, réponse qui fit ricaner gentiment son partenaire. « Tu vois tu aimes déjà. Mais t'inquiètes, si tu dis stop on stoppe. Mais si tu veux juste hurler mon nom en ayant plus de plaisir que tu n'en as jamais eu, je suis ton homme. »

Les yeux ronds et la bouche entrouverte en un « o » silencieux, Draco hocha la tête et laissa son instructeur l'embrasser à en perdre haleine.

C'est sans trop savoir comment qu'il se retrouva allongé sur le matelas, son chandail roulé en boule à l'autre bout de la pièce, donc torse nu avec un Blaise Zabini entièrement vêtu au-dessus de lui. Alors qu'il lançait ses lèvres gonflées à l'assaut de celles, sombres, de son ami, il sentit une main insidieuse se poser sur sa cuisse et remonter vers son entre jambes.

Avant qu'il ait pu penser à protester, ses hanches se soulevèrent d'elles-mêmes pour approfondir le contact, et c'est avec un sourire de conquérant que Blaise glissa sa main dans le pantalon du blond. Quand la main chaude et légèrement moite du bel italien se referma autour de son membre, Draco crut mourir. La sensation était tellement différente ! La main de Pansy n'avait jamais eu cette chaleur et cette … efficacité. Après tout Blaise était grand et ses mains étaient donc en proportion, grandes. Celle qui s'était faufilée dans son caleçon le prenait fermement et couvrait presque toute la chair qui ne demandaient qu'à se réchauffer au contact de la paume.

« Blaise … » gémit-il en donnant un coup de rein, s'enfonçant encore dans la poigne de son ami.

Fier de lui, Zabini ne se fit pas prier et fit coulisser sa main, malgré le fait que les bords de la braguette mordaient sa chair, laissant des éraflures blanches. Peu lui importait, il tenait ce qui faisait tous ses fantasmes au creux de sa main ! Il resserra un peu son étreinte, ravi de voir le visage de Draco se métamorphoser sous le plaisir.

Mais visiblement le jeune Malfoy ne voulait pas laisser Blaise l'admirer car il l'attira pour un nouveau baiser passionné, le souffle court. Le plaisir avait teinté ses joues d'un rouge soutenu et ses yeux brillaient comme des lucioles.

Voulant torturer un peu plus son partenaire, le plus expérimenté se retira du baiser et sourit d'un air presque machiavélique au plus jeune. Avant que le beau blond ait pu articuler une protestation, les lèvres chaudes de Blaise se refermèrent sur un mamelon rose. Une brusque aspiration de sa part fit pousser un cri à Draco qui, instinctivement, se déhancha provoquant un frottement contre le poing de son tortionnaire.

« Han… Blaise ! Fais ça … encore. » Hacha-t-il en grinçant des dents, prêt sans doute à étriper son camarade si celui-ci ne se pliait pas à ses exigences.

Sans répondre, il obéit tout en fermant plus fermement son poing sur l'érection du blond. Un long gémissement échappa à Draco qui enfouit ses doigts dans les cheveux sombres et bouclés à portée de main.

Après plusieurs vas et viens entre les deux mamelons, maintenant fièrement érigés sur le torse du sorcier, l'italien fit descendre lentement le pantalon de son ami sur ses hanches, libérant, ne serait-ce qu'un peu, le membre de son carcan de tissu. Sous le regard curieux et plus qu'excité de Draco, Blaise se lécha les lèvres. Ouvrant de grands yeux ahuris, le jeune homme laissa ses yeux passer de sa propre verge gorgée de sang à la bouche avide de son partenaire.

« Tu vas vraiment ? Je veux dire … Tu …. »

« Oui Draco, je vais effectivement te faire une fellation, maintenant tais toi et profite. » expliqua calmement le garçon à la peau d'ébène, caressant doucement du pouce la hanche pâle sous ses mains.

C'est doucement qu'il vint frotter sa langue contre la chair chaude et dure, se satisfaisant du moindre souffle que poussait Draco. Prenant confiance, il goûta avec avidité le goût un peu salé de la fente … Draco n'était pas loin de l'explosion. Décidé à goûter pour de bon à son camarade, Blaise tint fermement les hanches de son condisciple tandis qu'il plongeait en avant. Sa gorge accueillit avec aisance la hampe du blond qui s'agitait inutilement, la pression de Blaise étant trop forte pour permettre le moindre mouvement. Pressé de faire culminer le plaisir pour eux deux, il caressa doucement les deux rondeurs si sensibles tandis qu'il aspirait avec avidité.

Visiblement ce n'était pas assez pour Draco …

Voilà un garçon compliqué … pensa Blaise en ricanant d'avance, intérieurement bien sûr, à la surprise qu'il allait prodiguer.

Sa seconde main vint se poser sur une cuisse musclée et lentement vint rejoindre sa consoeur sur les bourses gonflée du riche Serpentard. C'est très vite qu'il appliqua une pression du pouce sur le scrotum, cette petite bande de peau lisse qui séparait un endroit bien secret de ce membre plus qu'apetissant. La réponse fut immédiate : un cri, les hanches qui se relèvent, le corps qui se contracte, des spasmes qui agitent les muscles, une explosion et enfin le calme qui revient, laissant le cœur ralentir, le souffle revenir à un rythme plus acceptable.

Blaise s'essuya les coins de la bouche du dos de la main et remonta jusqu'à avoir son visage au dessus de celui de Draco. Il était rouge, luisant de transpiration, la bouche ouverte sur un souffle haletant et ses beaux yeux gris cachés par ses paupières.

« Alors ? Verdict ? » demanda Blaise tout en indiquant à la main de Draco où le caresser, afin que lui aussi prenne part aux joies de l'orgasme.

Rouvrant les yeux, Draco lança un regard sombre à son camarade. Il se redressa, toujours un peu tremblant, et sortit sa baguette de sous son oreiller, sous le regard un peu hésitant de Blaise.

« Heu Draco ? Qu'est ce que tu … Oh ! » s'interrompit Blaise en voyant son pantalon et son sous vêtement disparaître de la circulation. Aussitôt les mains du blond s'activèrent sur la verge sombre, tirant un gémissement libérateur à son propriétaire.

« Oh Dra…. Plus serré ! »

Obéissant, le blond resserra l'étreinte de son poing, doucement puis plus fermement en voyant son ami prendre de plus en plus de plaisir. Mais sa main fatiguait … mais il savait être reconnaissant et ne souhaitait pas laisser le pauvre Blaise se finir seul. Qu'est ce qu'il lui avait fait déjà ? Juste avant d'exploser comme un ballon de baudruche ?

« Blaise … Montre moi, ce que tu m'as fait tout à l'heure ? » grinça t il en sentant son bras se faire plus lourd.

« Quoi ? » siffla le garçon en tendant le bassin vers la main bienfaitrice.

« Tu as appuyé sous ma … »

« Han oui ! Là ! Appuie ici ! » gémit Blaise en guidant la main libre de son compagnon. « Presse … le pouce ici, en petits … cercles. »

Avec une hésitation timide, Draco pressa son pouce sur la bande de peau lisse, surpris de sentir aussitôt Blaise se tendre et gémir. Avec un rictus sadique, le jeune Serpentard insista encore un peu et donna un mouvement plus violent à son poignet. La réponse de Blaise fut immédiate, son corps se tendit vers l'arrière tandis que son bassin semblait vouloir se détacher de son corps vers l'avant. Une giclée de liquide tiède coula sur l'abdomen de Draco qui vit les yeux de Blaise rouler sous les paupières à demi closes.

Les deux adolescents finirent par se retrouver tous les deux allongés, à demi nus, tremblants. Après un sort de rafraichissement et un petit nettoyage de son ventre, Draco passa une main caressante dans le dos de son ami d'enfance.

« Blaise … »

« Hm…. »

« Blaise … »

« Hm…. »

« BLAISE ! »

« Quoi …. » ronchonna l'italien en enfouissant un peu plus son visage dans le cou de Draco.

« On pourra recommencer ? »

« Quand tu veux. Maintenant ta gueule et dors ! »

C'est un sourire triomphant aux lèvres que Draco s'endormit, lové dans l'étreinte de son meilleur ami … et meilleur amant.

* * *

En espérant que ça vous plaît et que personne ne sera mort, choqué par tout ça.


End file.
